1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surface mount clip to be surface-mounted on a printed wiring board.
2. Related Art
Surface mount clips are used, for example, for fixing another conductive member (such as a shielding case) to a printed wiring board. Conventionally, such surface mount clips have been proposed in, for example, n JP-A-2003-51690 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-2005-332953 (Patent Document 2). These surface mount clips have a base part soldered to a printed wiring board and an extension part extending from the base part. When the extension part is in contact with a conductive member (such as a shielding case) through elastic deformation, the surface mount clip holds the conductive member with the elastic force of the extension part.
With such a surface mount clip, the conductive member can be fixed onto the printed wiring board and the conductive member can therefore be electrically connected to a conductive pattern (such as a portion having a ground potential) included in the printed wiring board.